


Scream

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, Minor Whouffaldi, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, References to characters from other shows who deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Clara Oswald finally returns to face the raven





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Scream'

When she walks back into that moment before her death, Clara doesn’t go to the place she was standing. Even after thousands of years, she still remembers the exact spot. Instead, she walks over to the Doctor. She rises on her tiptoes and presses one final kiss to his cheek. When she lowers down, the taste of salt from her tears fills her mouth.

Wiping her eyes, Clara walks slowly back to that spot, right in front of the Raven. She turns to the Timelords operating the extraction point and gives a small nod. When they see her, they move toward their controls and Clara turns away. As soon as the bright white light disappears, she swallows.

She’s lived a long life, longer than any human. But at the end, she was alone. Half a century ago, she and Me found a way to neutralize the latter’s chip so she could finally die a mortal death. Clara dropped her off in fourteenth century Scotland and returned to hold her hand as one of her oldest friends took her final breath. There had been other friends along the way, and she’s been able to say goodbye to the ones who had walked away alive. With the unlucky ones, she had made sure they were honored. 

Clara can’t help but wonder about the Doctor. She’s made sure to keep her distance, even when she wanted to come back into his life. The universe can’t be torn apart though by them. What she wouldn’t give for one last proper goodbye though...

Time starts again. The raven vanishes into her chest. Instantly, she can feel everything dying. There isn’t so much physical pain as emotional. The impossible girl gasps as a tear betrays her to slide down her cheek.

Then she lets herself scream. She screams for the people she knew on Earth and beyond the stars. She screams for Danny. She screams for Me. She screams for the people who traveled with her- Robin, Leonard, Laurel, M’gann, Trip, Charlie, and so many more. She screams for the ones she met who never made it out. And she screams for the Doctor behind her, who doesn’t know that he’s going to forget her soon.

Her lungs force her to exhale finally. As the black smoke flows out of her, her vision dims at its edges. There is no more sensation in her fingers or toes, and the lack of feeling spreads upward in her body. It really hits her then that this is it.

As she falls back, her eyes flutter shut and Clara Oswald is no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
